OUT-FROZEN
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Alguna ves se han preguntado, que pasaría si los personajes de FROZEN, sen enteraran de todo lo que circula en la red de ellos,o teniendo que enfrentarse a la tecnología de hoy en día. Bueno estando atrapados por un tiempo en Storybrooke, tendrán muchas situaciones cómicas, intentando adaptarse a este mundo extraño, hasta que encuentren la forma de regresar a Arendelle.
1. Dia 1

FROZEN es propiedad de Disney y OUT de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz

Esto es un poco mas simple de lo que suelo escribir, se me ocurrió desde que vi el primer cap

de la temporada cuatro, pero decidí esperarme hasta ver el ultimo cap, y ver como la podía adaptar.

Y bueno, mejor leen, así que os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

"_**FLAPPY BIRD"**_

-Bien se quedaran aquí, hasta que encontremos la forma de regresarlos a Arendelle…-Decía la salvadora, entrando en la gran residencia de la antigua alcaldesa.

-Wooo, cada vez es más chistoso este lugar…-Juguetona se adentró la menos de las hermanas arrastrando consigo a su prometido.

-Gracias Emma…-La platinada miraba con una sonrisa sincera a Swan la cual le correspondió de la misma forma- Segura que ya no necesitan más de nuestra ayuda.

-No, estaremos bien… ya están investigando de donde han salido tantos dálmatas…-Suena el móvil de la rubia, al instante lo busca en su chamara, revisa la pantalla-Bueno, siéntanse en casa…-Dice apresurada.

-Claro, aunque nosotras vivimos en un castillo… y es más grande que…-Recibe una mirada amenazadora de su hermana y del montañés, callándose al instante y sonriéndole ampliamente a Emma- Estaremos bien.

Nuevamente sonó el móvil de la rubia, reviso la pantalla, miro a los visitantes-Si ocupan algo solo llámenme, ¿de acuerdo?-Los tres asintieron. Emma por fin contesto y salió a toda prisa de la residencia-¿Qué sucede Killian…

Los tres de Arendelle se miraron extrañados-Jajaja, y ¿cómo la llamaremos?-Preguntaba inocente la menor.

Elsa le mostro, el móvil que la rubia le había dado-Con esto.

-wooow increíble… y ¿qué es?-Pregunto curiosa la menor examinando el objeto.

-Es un, amm no sé exactamente, pero los desbloqueas así, después mmm presionas aquí, se despliegan algunos nombres, y solo presionamos al que queremos llamar.

-Esto es bastante raro-Decía algo irritado el montañés, mientras las hermana seguían jugueteando con el móvil.-Y ¿que se supone que aremos?-Observaba cada parte de la gran residencia, esperando respuesta por parte de la jóvenes-Ey, ¿Qué?-Al girarse su sorpresa fue encontrarse con las hermana sentadas en el suelo, muy entretenidas con el celular, Anna lo sostenía, presionaba constante mente la pantalla, se escuchaban unos ruiditos, después se escuchó un golpe seguido del grito de frustración de la pelirroja.

-No puede ser, no se puede pasar más de cinco.

-Me toca Anna,-Tomo el móvil y reinicio el juego, se escucharon los mimos ruidos de hace un momento, y después un golpe, un gruñido por parte de la platinada-Sii llegue a seis.-Gritaba victoriosa.

-Ey ustedes ¿qué están haciendo?-Pregunto molesto, sentándose a un lado de su prometida, viendo extrañado el aparato, se leía "Game Over", debajo de estas letras había un recuadro, dentro de este decía MEDAL, SCORE y BEST, bajo este cuadro se encontraban otros dos cuadros que decían "OK" y "SHARE", la pelirroja, presiono el "OK" y la pantalla cambio iniciando el juego, lo princesa presionaba entusiasmada el juego, poniendo toda su concentración, pero inevitablemente perdió al llegar a la quinta tubería.

-Pfff, esto no sirve…-Se quejó la menor.

-Hum, me pueden decir que es esto.

-Ess, ammm es un juego si no mal recuerdo, hay varios, pero Anna ha seleccionado este por que se le ha hecho chistoso el título _"flappy bird"-_Relataba la platinada, sin ejar de ver jugar a su hermana y como volvía a perder.

Ya un poco exasperada la joven le ofreció el aparato a su prometido-¿Quieres jugar?

-¿Qué?, no, eso se ve muy aburrido…

_**~Una hora después~**_

-Ten cuidado tu puedes, CUIDADO-Alentaba la menor de las hermana, a espaldas del rubio.

-Sí, sí, si ya se-Decía sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Le has agarrado manía al juego ya pasaste al 20.-Decia asombrada la gobernante.

El rubio, seguía sentado en el piso como chinito, mientras las hermanas estaba hincadas apoyándose en los hombros del montañés para ver mejor.

_**~Una hora más tarde~**_

El rubio seguía sumamente concentrado, las chicas ya estaba sentadas a cada lado del el, la pelirroja soltó un bostezo vio el reloj y en el marcaba las 11p.m, bostezo nuevamente, miro s su hermana la cual estaba cabeceando.

_**~Dos horas más tarde~**_

La reina como la princesa ya hacía recostadas en el piso plácidamente dormidas, cercas del rubio el cual seguía sumamente concentrado en el juego, olvidándose el parpadear.

La platinada se estiraba, mientras tallaba levemente sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del día, se levantó lentamente observando todo a su alrededor, confundiéndose un poco al no reconocer el lugar, no muy lejos de ella vio a su hermana tranquilizándose y recordando todo lo sucedido y el motivo de por qué se encontraban en ese lugar, esa tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que escucho un fuerte grito, seguido de algunos ruidos extraños, agito a su hermana para despertarla, le costó un par de intentos pero por fin la menor se levantaba, escurriéndole un hilo de baba la miraba adormilada.

-Ssh, ¿qué sucede…Elsa?

-Shh, silencio Anna… ¿escuchas eso?

-Si-Se tallo los ojos para despabilarse un poco más, la platinada se puso de pie, levanto en alto sus manos dispuesta a atacar si es que intentaba hacerles daño, la pelirroja le costó un poco pero por fin podo pararse, tomando de arma lo más cercano que le quedaba.

Se giraron por el sonido el cual las llevo hasta la cocina, la primera en entrar fue la mayor calmándose al ver de dónde provenía el ruido, la pelirroja entro armando un escándalo y arrojando su arma.

-Anna!

-Uuuy, lo siento… es que…-Se acercó, al rubio que estaba echo bolita en un rincón, sobándose la cabeza en donde recibió el golpe del arma de la chica.

-¿Enserio Anna?, una manzana fue tu mejor opción…

-Ey, fue lo primero que vi

-Auch,-Se quejaba el rubio ya que la princesa al acercarse le piso la mano.

-Uuuy, lo siento, enserio… te duele mucho.-Se agacho para sobarle la mano a su prometido, viéndolo de cercas noto que tenía unas grandes ojeras, y se veía bastante cansado.

-Estoy bien…

-Y bien, me podrías decir ¿que estabas haciendo?, ¿por qué gritaste?-Cuestionaba la platinada.

-Es que, me, me llevo toda la noche y estaba en el 899, me salió un mensaje de batería baja o algo así, y después solo se apagó-Relataba tristemente el rubio, provocando la risa de la jóvenes.

-Y decía que se "veía aburrido"-Dijo burlona la gobernante, intentando imitar la voz del montañés.

-Hum- Desvió su mirada avergonzado, de las risueñas chicas.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Y bien ¿que tal les pareció?

Se que es un poco random, pero no se tenia esa dudad, que pasa si los personajes de FROZEN por alguna extraña razón llegan a nuestro mundo,

e intenta utilizar la tecnología y bueno OUT me lo facilito un poco.

Ya tengo dos capitulo mas, que se llaman "FROZEN" y "Fanfiction", mas o menos den sen una idea de que es lo que pasara xD o de que se enteraran

nuestros amados personajes.

Bueno si, alguno tiene una idea, petición, o simplemente quiere ver en una situación extraña, comen tenlo e intentare complacerlos.

P.D: Se que no devanadera de estar escribiendo otros FF, sin antes haber terminado los que tengo por actualizar, y aun mas

cuando me desaparecí por barias semanas, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero en esta semana estaré actualizando todos mis FF, así que

por favor solo tengan paciencia... y Gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

**NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"**


	2. Día 2

_FROZEN es propiedad de Disney y OUT de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz_

Disfruten d ela lectura

* * *

**_"FROZEN"_**

**_(Una aventura congelada)_**

La pelirroja ayuda a parar a su prometido e intentaba dejar de reír, cuando escucharon ruidos, los tres de Arendelle, se pusieron serios, el montañés se puso al frente de las hermanas, salieron cautelosos de la cocina dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, llegaron al frente de la puerta principal, los tres contuvieron sus alientos, un tanto preocupados, el rubio paso saliva manteniendo empuñadas sus manos, veía como el picaporte se movía y de repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Emma y Henry, ambos traían algunas bolsas.

-Amm, ok ¿qué sucede?-La rubia los miraba confundida, ya que estaba en posiciones de defensa.

Al ver de quienes se trataban se tranquilizaron, se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a los recién llegados.

-Lo siento Emma, aun no nos acostumbramos a este lugar…-Se disculpó la mayor de las hermanas.

-Está bien, ese ruido solo era el timbre y sonara cada que alguien llame a la puerta, pero como no abrían hemos utilizado las llaves-Henry mostro el llavero-Y bueno, ¿cómo han pasado la noche?

-Jeje, respecto a eso, bueno-Anna rodo los ojos-el piso es un poco incómodo, pero en cierta forma no esta tan mal y…

-¿Qué?, han dormido en el suelo?-Se sorprendió la rubia.

-Sí, nos entretuvimos un poco…-Empezó a relatar la rubia lo sucedido, causándole gracia a la salvadora.

-Les aseguró que hay juegos mejores-Decía sin mucho interés Henry.

-¿Enserio niño?, ¿Pero esto dejo de funcionar?-Tristemente el montañés le mostro el móvil apagado.

-Bueno si lo han utilizado toda la noche es más que obvio que este descargado, pero eso no es ningún problema-De las bolsas que traían saco un cargador-Solo se tiene que cargar-Mostrándoles todo el proceso de como conectarlo.-Y ahora solo esperan un par de horas, después lo encienden presionando aquí.

Los de Arendelle miraban sorprendidos, como la pantalla del móvil se volvía a encender.-Wooow esto es grandioso- El rubio no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

-Ok, ya aclarado eso, les daremos un recorrido por toda la casa y una breve explicación ya que ayer tuve que salir corriendo, les hemos traído el desayunos-Agarro las bolsas, el muchacho hizo lo mismo y se dirigieron a la cocina instintivamente los extranjeros los siguieron, dejaron las bolsas en la mesa e inicio a sacar las cosas, a cada uno le entrego una charola de unicel, al ver los rostros confundidos destapo uno dejando ver algunos waffles con fresas, zarzamoras y jarabe de chocolate, a un lado una bolita de helado derritiéndose, la parejita de inmediato destapo cada uno sus paquetes e iniciaron a devorar sus alimentos felizmente.-

-Y ¿usted no nos acompañaran?-Pregunto la platinada antes de probar el primer bocado.

-No provecho, antes de venir hemos desayunado…cierto les trajimos algunas provisiones, más que nada chatarra, sus comidas tendrán que hacerlas, pueden tomar lo que quieran del refrigerador o la alacena.

Después del delicioso desayuno, le explico brevemente como utilizar y para que servían cada aparato de la cocina, les mostraron cada habitación.

-Este es mi cuarto, ese es el ordenador, pueden utilizarlo si gusta-El chico les explico lo básico, como encenderlo, el como utilizarlo, les dijo algunas páginas en las que se podrían entretener o buscar alguna información, en fin les dieron una introducción básica. Y así siguieron explicándoles, les asignaron habitaciones a cada uno.

Después de una hora estaban en la sala ya mostrándoles lo último-Este es un Xbox 360, aquí hay algunos juegos-Henry abrió una de las gavetas del mueble, enseñándoles las cajas de los juegos-Solo sacan el cd, precian aquí y lo ponen, si lo quieren cambiar hacen lo mismo,-Tomo uno de los mandos-Y bueno este es el control.-Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, sentados en el sillón mirando la gran pantalla sin saber exactamente que decir era mucha información que intentaban procesar, les quedaba claro que era muy raro este mundo pero interesante.

-Eso sería todo, estoy segura que con esto no se aburrirán mientras esperan, hasta que encontremos la forma de regresarlo a Arendelle…oh casi lo olvidaba también pueden ver películas en netflix-Les explico cómo utilizarlo y para que servía-y ya solo seleccionan la que más les agrade…y bueno siéntanse cómodos, yo ya he hablado con Regina y no hay ningún problema en que se queden aquí.-Le extendió el mando, la pelirroja le pareció interesante eso llamado "película" y rápidamente tomo el control curiosa lo examino y después inicio a juguetear con el moviendo las palancas, olvidándose por completo de los demás.

Swan y su hijo se despidieron dejando a los visitantes muy sorprendidos con toda la tecnología. El rubio fue a la cocina, curiosa le siguió Elsa.

-¿Qué es lo que aras Kristoff?

-Aah pue eso de palomitas suena muy interesante…-Decía alegre mientras buscaba las venditas palomitas en una de las bolsas- Aja –victorioso mostro el paquete, con un poco de salvajismo las destapo, se acercó al microondas, sin recordar bien las instrucciones con su dedo señalaba todos los botones sin saber cuál presionar, con una sonrisa ladina se acercó la platinada cruzándose de brazos quedó a un lado del rubio.

-No recuerdas como utilizar, ¿cierto?-El montañés desvió su mirada apenado, Elsa presiono uno de los botones y la puerta del micro se abrió, el oji-miel metió el paquete y cerro la puertecilla.

-¿Ahora que?, no funciona esto…-Elsa solo rio, presiono algunos botones, se encendió la luz dentro del aparato e inicio a girar, los dos se quedaron viendo como niños chiquitos, el funcionamiento a través del cristal, después de haber esperado los tres minutos, ansioso el rubio saco la bolsa de las palomitas, quemándose aventó un par de veces la bolsa hasta que la dejo en la mesa, provocando una leve carcajada en la gobernante.

-No has puesto intención a nada de lo que nos han dicho, ¿cierto?...

-Hum- Se cruzó de brazos indignado, fingiendo enfado desvió su mirada de la chica.-Yo…-No pudo seguir hablando ya que escucharon como la princesa gritaba con desesperación, alterados los dos salieron corriendo, apenas y llegaron donde estaba la princesa, ambos se pusieron en guardia buscando lo que provocó el grito.

-¿Qué pasa?-Decía preocupado viendo en todas las direcciones.

-¿Estas bien Anna?-La platinada se sentó a un lado se su hermana y la abrazo protectoramente ya que no encontraba nada amenazador.

-¿Qué?, si estoy bien, porque no detraía que estarlo-Confundida miraba a su hermana y prometido.

-¿Y por qué has gritado?-Ya más calmado el rubio se sentó al otro lado de la menor. Anna se separó de su hermana y les señalo la pantalla, en ella se podio ver en el centro una imagen mayor mente azul y blanca, se leía "FROZEN" como título y abajo de este enterrados en nieve estaba Hans, Anna, Olaf, Esla y Kristoff.

-¿Qué?, so…es, ¿Qué?-El rubio ni siquiera podía articular alguna palabra coherente, Elsa estaba igual o peor, la única que se mostraba feliz era la pelirroja.

-Lo pueden creer aparecemos en una película.

-No, no entiendo, que no dijo que solo las películas son historias inventadas para entretener…-Confundida aun Elsa intentaba buscar una explicación.

-Algo así, pero recuerda que dijo que muchos de aquí son personajes de cuentos, adaptados a películas o algo parecido… no entiendo a qué se refiere, espera, ¿entonces todos los cuentos son reales? bueno el hechizo de la tía Ingrid, yo lo había leíd… espera ¿Qué?, de que estaba hablando…-Confundida, miro a su prometido y hermana intentando encontrar una explicación, pero estos estaba igual de perdidos o aún más que ella.- Lo que quiero decir es que, deberíamos verla, será divertido-Dijo cantarín, hundiéndose mas en el sillón, aun confundidos accedieron y de igual forma se acomodaron en el sillón, cada uno al lado de la princesa, le puso play e inicio la película.

-Oooh, Kristoff, eras tan lindo de pequeño, cuantos años tenías…-Miraba embelesada la pantalla.

-Supongo que unos ocho, más o menos.-Sin mucho interés el respondió, sin aparta su mirada de la película, aun no entendía a que se refería con eso y mucho menos como es que podían ver lo que hizo de pequeño.

Llegaron a la escena donde la pecosa es golpeada con el rayo de hielo de Elsa. La mayor abrazo sobreprotectora a su hermana, desesperada y repetitiva le pedía disculpas, Anna solo sonrió de medio lada correspondiéndole el abrazo, acariciaba la espalda de la platinada para calmarla, el rubio las miraba enternecido.

-Está bien Elsa, ya paso, estoy bien, estamos bien ahora…

-Ouuu, tú y Sven eran tan lindos… oh y ¿así te adoptaron?-Curiosa comentaba.

-Exacto, así que supongo que se lo debo a ustedes…-Dijo sincero, al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso a su prometida.

-Oh, por eso no recordaba nada…

Llegando a la escena donde Kristoff, comparte una zanahoria con Sven las dos chicas hicieron una mueca de asco.

-¿Enserio, te comiste esa zanahoria aun cuando ya estaba llena de baba de reno?-Incrédula y asqueada decía la platinada, avergonzado rasco su cabezas e intentaba buscar una justificación, pero literalmente fue salvado por un ronquido, en la película se podía ver a la pelirroja toda adormilada, con su cabello enmarañado, Elsa Y Kristoff soltar una carcajada, la pecosa se intentaba hundir en el sillón apenada adquiriendo un tono rojizo en su rostro.

-¿Tenían que cantar para todo?

-Ey, era la primera vez que salía del palacio después de trece años de encierro...-Se intentó justificar la menor, Elsa realmente no encontraba otra explicación deferente a la de su hermana, así que decidió ignorar la pregunta y siguió concentrada en la pantalla.

Hans por fin hizo acto de presencia, al ver el encuentro de su prometida y como tan fácil caía en las redes del principito mimado decidió levantarse e irse, las chicas se miraron entre si preocupadas.

-Kristoff!-Iba a ir tras el pero fue detenida por Elsa.

-Anna… será mejor que lo dejes…

-Elsa, pero eso paso hacer ya dos años-Angustiada miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina, al cabo de unos minutos salio el rubio, con un tazón lleno de palomitas, unas latas de coca-cola.-¿Y eso?

-Tal vez esto lo haga más ameno, cuando salga ese idiota…-Levanto los hombro desinteresado, acercándose a las chicas, les entrego una lata a cada una, le dio el tazón de palomitas a su prometida esta lo puso en sus piernas, el rubio tomo su lugar, con una mueca vio la pantalla, tomando un puñado de palomitas y devorándolas.

-Pff, esto te referías a "Y yo cante contigo"-No podio contener su risa, viendo el musical que montaba el principito traidor y Anna, hasta que llegó al punto donde le propone matrimonio, estaba a punto de comerse una palomita, disgustado la deja caer. Indignado mira a la princesa-¿Enserio Anna, una canción y ya te ibas a casar? Y conmigo, que incendiaste mi trineo, te ayude en la búsqueda de tu hermana, estuvimos saliendo dos años y ¿todo para que pospongas nuestra boda por teíta años?

-Primero repuse tu trineo, segundo no fue mi culpa que estuviéramos congelado, bueno las primeras semanas que pospuse la boda si fueron mi culpa, pero todo el demás tiempo no y…-No sabía cómo seguirse justificando, así que decidió buscar apoyo en su hermana pero ella también la miraba desaprobatoria, resignado regreso su mirada a la tv.

En el tema de "Libre soy", la pareja se empezó a burlar de la platinada, al instante fueron callados por una pequeña nevada.

-Woooo, no creía ese de que fueron perseguidos por lobos y que brincaran un risco…-Sorprendida miraba a la pareja, ya que cuando le contaron toda la travesía que pasaron para llegar con ella se le hizo una exageración.

-Ves Elsa, no exageraba-Decía triunfante la menor.

Estaban en la escena en donde Elsa le lanza el rayo de hielo al corazón.-Lo siento mucho Anna…-Decía con lágrimas en los ojos abrasando a su hermana.

-Oh tranquila Elsa…

-¿Enserio era necesario que crearas a ese enorme hombre de nieve?-Reclamaba algo juguetón el montañés.

-Yo, sé que Anna es muy persistente y no se iría, pero les soy sincera ni yo misma sabía que estaba creando…-Contaba avergonzada. Con las escenas siguientes rieron por las ocurrencias de la princesa y Olaf, de los golpes que se llevaba el montañés.

-¿Enserio soy a la primera chica que le presentaste a tu familia?-Pregunto curiosas a su prometido.

-¿Qué?, no, yo, no claro que, ammm yo… sabes que tengo problemas para relacionarme con las personas…

La platinada no pudo contener su risa al ver a la pareja discutir y menso con la canción de los troll's, pero su sonrisa se borró por completo al llegar el momento de la boda improvisada, la parejita se calló ate la mirada reprobatoria de la gobernante.

-¿Enserio?-Incrédula los miraba.

-No, no, no de eso si no me puedes culpar…

-Sí, yo lo intente explicar, mi familia y bueno creo que Bulda ya estaba angustiada de que no encontrara a alguien y…-Se quedó callado al instante, viendo la tv, en su rostro se notó preocupación.

Ya ninguno dacia nada estaba completamente metidos en la película, la angustia se veía en los rostros de cada uno, estaban en el momento más crucial de la película donde Hans va al castillo de hielo, y Kristoff lleva a Anna al palacio.

-Maldito hijo de… principito traicionero e hipócrita- Susurraba con rabia, el rubio al ver la escena donde visita a Elsa en el calabozo, simplemente lo odiaba cada vez más.

El montañés presionaba con fuerza los puños, viendo como el mimado de Hans estaba a punto de darle un beso a su prometida, respiro aliviado al ver que nunca sucedió, pero si sentía unas enormes ganas de propinarle un puñetazo en ese preciso momento. Al escuchar el discurso que da Hans a los dignatarios y sentenciar a Elsa, en los tres se notaba una profundad rabia, en definitiva en cuando regresaran a Arendeller, se las cobrarían.

-Oh Anna sacrificaste tu propia vida por mi…-Abrazaba fuerte mente a la menor al ver en la pantalla, como su hermana se interponía entre Hans y ella, renunciando a Kristoff.

-Bien hecho, deberíamos de repetir eso…-Felicitaba el montañés a la pelirroja, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

La platinada por más que quiso contener su risa termino soltando una carcajada al ver como el rubio se estrelló contra el poster.

-Ouuuuch, lo siento…

-¿Qué?, ya teníamos tres días de conocernos…

-Y, y le pedí permiso- Intentaba justificarse ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la soberana al ver el beso de esos dos.

Al finalizas la película, se quedaron en completo silencio, no sabían exactamente que decir todo en ese mundo era nuevo para ellos y mas descubrir que por lo visto la mayoría conocía a detalle su historia, en ese preciso momento ya ni sabían si los podían estar observando.

La pelirroja nuevamente se puso a jugar con el mando después de unos minutos fue la primera en romper el silencio- Woo que les párese si a hora vemos Once upon a time, suena interesante, ¿no lo creen?- Decía con una amplia sonrisa, restandole importancia a lo que acababan de ver.

Elsa y Kristoff la miraban sin demostrar ninguna expresión, así que simplemente le quitaron el mando y terminaron apagando todo.

**_.:FIN:._**

* * *

Y ¿bueno que tal?, es mas o menos una suposición de como reaccionarían. xD

SoloJes : Sep, me refería a la película y exacto veremos en el siguiente cap, como reaccionaran al descubrir todo el Fandom. Y bueno intentare actualizar cada semana.

F: Amm, are un sobre esfuerzo para hacer un poco Helsa, pero enserio yo odio ese personajes, pero lo intentare.

Y bueno, ¿quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Dudas?

P.D: No lo pongo en la categoría crossover, ya que bueno los personajes de OUT se podría decir que solo hacen "cameos", aun que estoy utilizando a los personajes de OUT, no de la película, DOU!, ¿que me sugieren?, ¿que lo cambia o que así se quede?

**NAomyRO22 OffLine "v"**


	3. Día quien sabe

**Disclaimer:**_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, como algunos personajes y entorno es de la serie_ _OUT de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz__ solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

**_ACLARACIONES:_**

_-Lo que continuación están a punto de leer, es solo mi punto de vista, no quiero ofender a nadie, respeto los gustas de __cada quien_

_y recuerden que esto es solo una parodia. _

* * *

~Naomy Rovinzon~

"**_OUT-FROZEN"_**

**DEVIANTAR, TUMBLR Y UN POCO DE FANFICTION**

**(Bienvenidos al Fandom)**

¿Cuánto ya llevaban en Storybrooke?, ¿tres, cuatro días?, la verdad dejaron de preocuparse por regresar a Arendelle y no era que no les preocupara su reino sino que enserio, habían perdido la noción del tiempo por estar en lo que llamaban internet.

Se encontraban muy entretenidos frente a la pantalla de la computadora muy concentrados los tres chicos, Anna estaba en el centro mirando la pantalla bastante concentrada como si quisiera entrar a la pantalla, mientras movía tranquilamente el mouse, Elsa y Kristoff estaba a cada lado de la pelirroja de igual forma tenían toda su atención en la luminosa pantalla, se podría asegurar que ninguno de ellos había parpadeado por más de un minuto.

-Ya casiiii…-La pelirroja saco la lengua de una forma muy infantil pero que demostraba que estaba completamente concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Cuidado-Advirtió la platinada y se acercó más a su hermana.

-Sí, sí, ya casi…-Con cada segundo los tres se acercaban más a la pantalla, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaron por la frente de la menor, movió unos milímetros más el mouse y BOUU, un terrible y desgarrador grito se escuchó en toda la habitación junto con una terrorífica niña greñuda, verdosa que aparecía en toda la pantalla, los tres gritaron asustados e intentaron alejarse o quitar eso de la pantalla, sin entender como había aparecido si solo hace unos segundos estaban intentando completar un laberinto.

-AAAAA, quítalo, quítalo-Decía aterrada la pelirroja, que quien sabe cómo había llegado hasta debajo de la cama. Elsa estaba bajo el escritorio, con los ojos completamente cerrados como si su vida dependiera de ello, cubriéndose un oído con su mano y con la otra intentaba presionar el teclado para quitar esa horrible imagen y hacer que se callara el condenado ruido tan agudo, Kristoff estaba aún en la silla petrificado solo logro reaccionar para cubrirse los ojos con su gorro, lo jalaba la más que podía para cubrirse completamente el rostro, mientras mascullaba algunas maldiciones.

Después de unos segundos el ruido seso, Anna aun temeroso salió solo un poco de su escondite pero con los ojos cerrados-¿Ya termino?-Mas no tuvo respuesta entre abrió uno de sus ojos pero no lograba ver bien lo que aparecía en la pantalla y no obtenía respuesta de parte de su hermana y prometido.

Paso saliva y decidió ponerse de pie aun sin abrir bien los ojos se acercó al escritorio, golpeándose y tropezando con cada cosa que se le atravesaba, estiro sus manos para logar tener mejor conocimiento del lugar y por fin palmeo el escritorio pero aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, siguió palmeando y moviéndose hasta que sintió algo suavecito pero tembloroso, entre abrió uno de sus ojos, y miro directo en donde tocaba evitando mirar a la pantalla.

Se encontró con que era la cabeza de su prometido el pobre estaba en vibrados, era raro verlo asustado pero eso realmente no se lo esperaba, habían intentado por más de una hora completar ese desgraciado laberinto y sin alguna razón aparente, aparece eso y sin dejarla terminar el laberinto, eso era lo que más le estaba molestando a la princesa.

Elsa dejo de teclear y con lentitud salió de su escondite aun con los ojos cerrados-Anna, ¿ya se ha quitado?

-No sé, dime tu, eras la mayor…

-Amm, creo que ya…-Decía entre abriendo los ojos.

-¿Crees?, bien al mismo tiempo miraremos, espera donde estas…-Y nuevamente se puso a palmer a su alrededor hasta dar con la melena patinada de su hermana, la cual dejó escapar unos quejidos al sentir los golpecillos.

-¡Anna!

-Ouuu, lo siento…bien a la cuenta de chocolate…

-A la cuenta de ¿qué?...

-CHOCOLATE-Al decir esto la menor le pico las costillas, haciendo que dirá un pequeño brinquillo en conjunto de un grito y abriera los ojos.

-ANNA…-Y lo único que vio en la pantalla fue un circulo que se iluminada en ciertos puntos y dejaba de esto se leía "Cargando…"-Ya se ha ido, pero y ¿ahora qué es eso?

-Eso, ¿eso qué?-Decía angustiada aun sin poder abrir los ojos-Oooh, vamos Elsa se mas explicita…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en está cosa?-Hizo caso omiso de las suplicas de su hermana, llevo su mano a su barbilla tomando una postura pensativa, mientras veía el móvil que Emma le había dado para alguna emergencia.

-Oh, vamos Elsa, ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?

-Mmm, esto dice que tenemos cincuenta llamadas perdidas, tres mensajes de voz y hay muchos simbolitos, -despliego el menú-¿ Whatsapp, Messenger, Facebook?-Creo que son de Emma…

-Wooouuu, creo que necesitaba de tu ayuda…-La pelirroja en menos de un parpadeo se encontraba a un lado de su hermana, muy entusiasmada leyendo cada una de los mensajes, Elsa miro sus manos y se sorprendió de que en menos de un segundo ya no lo tenía.

-ANNA…

-Woooo, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos jugado?

El rubio levanto curioso su gorra al escuchar la conversación de las chicas, miro el monitor ya más calmado y después se acerco a las chicas.

-Pues, no debió de pasar mucho tiempo, o eso quiero suponer, ¿cuánto tiempo nos pudimos tardar construyendo el castillo de hielo de Elsa en ese jueguito?, que estaba todo, ammm borroso...

-Oh y recuerda que hicimos un ejército de cubos de nieve…

-Cierto, como se llamaba, min…-Intentaba recordar la gobernante, mientras le quitaba el móvil a su hermana para seguir revisando los mensajes, Anna se encontraba un tanto concentrada en recordar todo lo que habían estada haciendo, desde que les explicaron cómo utilizar la computadora.

-Mine-algo-Corto el rubio, rascándose la cabeza-y después ese otro juegos de ser un guardia en una pizzería…

-Es verdad y no los hemos completado, maldito Foxy…ooo y después ese de lol?, la verdad a ese no le entendí, porque teníamos el nombre de "Henry69" y luego eso de status y en fin ese no le entendí pero también…

-Ouu, creo que Emma, necesitaba hablar respecto a sus poderes,-Dijo de la nada sumamente preocupada la platinada, interrumpiendo a su hermana- el último mensaje es muy confuso, dice algo así de que su lado oscuro o algo por el estilo…

Anna llevo sus manos a cada lado de su mejillas- ¿Perderá una mano?...

-¿Qué?-Miro a su hermana confundida sin entender su punto.

-Si ya sabes cómo lo vimos en esa película la otra vez, el tipo vestido de negro y lo de la fuerza y cuando dice-Imita la voz de darth vader- "únete al lado oscuro" y…

No pudo seguir con su divagación ya que, por los gestos y los sonidos de imitación, a la platinada le pareció muy cómico e inevitablemente se soltó a reír, Anna hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos- Ey!, es enserio…-Se puso firme más no duro mucho, ya que de igual forma le pareció chistoso, de solo imaginarse a Emma en una escena así. Su risa fue interrumpida por un fuerte gruñido y el sonido de un golpe.

Las hermanas dirigieron su vista al escritorio y se toparon a un malhumorado Kristoff, tenía las manos empuñadas sobre el escritorio, las levanto un poco y las dejó caer provocando otro estruendoso ruido, tomo con brusquedad el mouse y giraba con desesperación el scroll, al tiempo que mascullaba algunos impropicios y por alguna razón, todos iban dirigidos al caprichoso príncipe sureño Hans.

-¿Qué MIERDA?-Se acercaron al rubio y cada una se posiciono a cada lado del el, lo miraron, se dirigieron entre ellas una mirada confundida, una vez más vieron al montañés y después dirigieron su vista al monitor, ambas abrieron los ojos como platos, se sonrojaron a mas no poder y comprendieron el disgusto del oji-miel.

Avergonzada, con miedo y sin poder ver a su prometido a los ojos-Kris, kristoff, que, por, que, por, por…-Ni siquiera sabía cómo preguntarle, lo que estaba viendo, estaba sorprendida, triste, angustiada, no podía dar créditos a lo que sus ojos veían.

Frente a ella en la pantalla se mostraban barias imágenes y en el buscador de "Guuugle", se leía _"hansoff"_, la platinada lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué?, ey no pensaran que yo…-Se paró completamente alterado, sin importarle que aventó la silla, puso sus manos frente a él como si intentara poner una barrera, desesperadamente las agitaba.-Ey, ey, ey no, esperen, yo, yo nunca he estado en alguna situación así…-Dudo en decir lo que veía así que solo señalo las imágenes de la pantalla- así de comprometedora con ese imbécil del sur.

-¿Pero y todas estas pinturas?, como lo explicas…-Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas la menor.

Krsitoff se quitó su gorro y se revolvió su rubia cabellera, se acercó con cuidado a su prometida, con sumo cuidado y mucho amor, poso su mano en la mejilla sonrojada de la pecosa, la miro con honestidad.- Anna, te lo juro por mi vida, por el amor que nos tenemos, que yo jamás, yo y Ha….-Decir solo el nombre del principito le repugnaba y ni hablar de explicar que él, pues que no había estado en una situación así tan "intima" con el sureño.

-Puede que, no se tal vez sea un engaño de ¿Hans?, para separarlos, miren…-Les señalo otras imágenes, en donde el pelirrojo sureño estaba como si fuera una sirena y en otras traía ropas muy extrañas desde la opinión de Elsa, ya que estaban como meseros y otra con uniformes escolares, bomberos, ropa actual y bueno entre algún otro "disfraz" o completamente desnudos.

Los tres parecían que estaban haciendo un concurso de quien se ponía más colorado, con cada imagen que veían, la vergüenza en el rubio iba en aumente y aún más cuando las imágenes bueno empezaron a ser un tanta "intensas".

Ninguno decía nada, pero tampoco hacían algo para detenerse de ver esas cosas, hasta que una imagen llamo la atención de Anna-Espera, ¿esa somos tu y yo?-Se señaló a ella mismo y después a su hermana, el rubio al instante dirigió su mirada a la pequeña imagen que era difusa, hizo click en está y se amplió, dejando ver que en una cama estaban, Kristoff abrazando cariñosamente a Anna y también a Elsa y esta abrazaba con fervor a su hermana y al otro extremo del montañés estaba Hans igual de cariñoso abrazándolo y replegándose de más al rubio y lo peor de todo, los cuatro estaban solo con prendas muy pequeñas, cubriéndoles apenas lo necesario.

Los tres tenían los ojos en blanco, y sus bocas estaban completamente abiertas, como si su quijada se hubiese desprendido. A un lado de está había otras más que perturbo a la princesa ya que en la imagen se podía ver a ella muy cariñosa en medio de Hans y Kristoff.

Les quedaba más que claro que ellos, no podía ser los de esas pintura, simplemente no habían actuado o posado para hacer algo tan extraño como lo que sus ojos veían, pero como era posible que alguien pudiera pintar tan claramente sus rostros, sin siquiera conocerlos, en algunos dibujos había algunas pequeñas firmas, leyeron los nombre y en definitiva no conocían a ningún pintor con tan peculiares nombres.

-¿Pero quién demonios es "Deidarahhsu"?, eso suena tan ridículo…-Decía ya más que molesto el rubio.

Sin querer termino presionando el botón derecho del mouse, se abrió otra ventana y empezaron a cargarse barias imágenes, pero ahora en el buscador se podía leer _"kristanna",_ debajo de este aparecieron otras pequeñas imágenes, en la primera decía _"kristelsa",_ a un lado de esta "_Helsa"_, _"Jelsa", "Hanna"_ y las imágenes que más paralizo a las chicas fueron las que decían _"Elsanna"_.

-Wooow, y ¿eso niños quiénes son?- Dijo enternecida y curiosa la pecosa al ver una imagen en done estaba Kristoff abrazando a dos pequeños muy parecidos a ellos y ella estaba a un lado abrazándolo.

Por un momento ignoro las demás imágenes y solo se concentró en las que estaba ella, Kristoff y eso pequeños, ensoñada empezó a girar el scroll, las imágenes iban desde escenas bastantes empalagosas, como que estaban de día de picnic, paseando, besándose dulcemente, hasta lo que podía ser su posible boda y bueno después incremento la intensidad, la pareja se sonrojo al ver esa imágenes donde los dos se encontraban con pocas ropas o completamente desnudos, demostrándose su "amor", Elsa los miro incrédula.

-Ustedes dos…

-¡Espera Elsa!-El rubio levanto su mano en señal de ato mirando directo a los ojos a la platinada. –Nosotro, yo… Anna y yo, bueno…

Se interpuso firme la princesa-Elsa, creo que ya había quedado claro, que bueno nosotros-Dirigió su mirada a su prometido después a su hermana y ese valor que sintió hace unos segundos se esfumo cuando dirigió su vista al monitos –nosotros, nosotrossss- Arrastro las últimas palabras, la platinada levanto una ceja e hizo un gesto con su boca, se cruzó de brazos, esperando que su hermana terminara de hablar, mas esto no ocurría ya que la pecosa estaba sumamente concentrada en la pantalla y cabe destacar que estaba sumamente roja.

Elsa, no entendía así que se inclinó para ver el monitor y al igual que Anna se puso completamente roja, el montañés no entendía por que las chicas se habían quedado de un momento a otro tan calladas e igual regreso su mirada al monitor, abrió los ojos como platos.

En la pantalla estaban un par de dibujos de él, con su torso completamente descubierto dejando a la vista su bien trabajado cuerpo, pero lo más vergonzoso para él es que estaba en posiciones bastante provocativas y en otras mostrando de más la "mercancía".

Abochornado, sin poder ver a las chicas, tomo el mouse y sin ver la pantalla, presiono el botón derecho, la imágenes se esfumaron y la chicas por fin salieron de su transe, Anna hizo un pequeño mohín y Elsa solo desvisto su mirada apenada.

Cuando por fin las imágenes se cargaron, la pelirroja hizo un gesto de desagrado-Hum, esto es…-Hizo una trompetilla y se cruzó de brazos, los otros dos prestaron atención a la pantalla, rodaron los ojos más que indignados, se miraron brevemente a los ojos, quedando claro que eso jamás pasaría por una simple razón, su relación nunca llegaría a algo más que solo el cariño que se tienen los hermanos.

-Pss, más que ridículo…-Completo molesto el rubio.

Elsa se mostraba más que incrédula ante tal calumnia, solo movía de un lado a otro su cabeza en señal de negativa. Ambos rubios se encontraban agradecidos que de ellos no hubiera tantas imágenes solo unas cuantas, que no pasaban de los besos y apapachos.

Más la tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando se toparon con una ilustración en donde los tres estaban completamente desnudos y muy "unidos", los colores rápidamente les subieron y se quedaron completamente paralizados, nunca antes en sus vida habían pasado por eso, eran conscientes de que los de las imágenes tenían sus rostros, pero estaba seguros que no eran ellos, simplemente era imponible e incomprensible.

La pelirroja, curiosa le dio click a una imagen-¿Qué?, ¿Hanna?, ¿enserio?-Puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no darle más rollo al asunto, presiono en otra imagen.

La platinada apenas y vio que se cargaban un par de imágenes, se sentó en la silla y dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio-Auch, tiene que ser una broma…-Se recargo en el escritorio con su barbilla e hizo un deje de fastidio, sin moverse de su lugar miraba las imágenes "Helsa"- Te deja casi morir congelada sin ningún remordimiento, a mi casi me apuñala por la espalda, después intenta invadir Arendelle con sus doce hermanos y nos amenaza a Kristoff y a mi… pfffff

-Y ni hablar de que nos encerró en ese baúl, arrojándonos al mar…-Dice sarcástico el rubio al tiempo que se revuelve su cabello.

-¡Espera!-Sorprendida la pelirroja los mira- ¿cómo que intento invadir Arendelle y que los amenazó?…

-Bueno, digamos que mientras estabas en tu viaje, Elsa y yo intentábamos forjar más nuestros lazos como familia…-Rasco su nuca.

-¿Quién es ese tal Jack?-Grito entre feliz y sorprendida la gobernante, ya completamente erguida y viendo con sumo interés la pantalla, captando la total atención de la pareja, al minar el monitor en el buscador decía "Jelsa", las imágenes mostraban a Elsa con un chico de pelo blanco, con unos intensos ojos azules, sonrisa traviesa y su ropa desde su punto de vista era un poco rara, descalzo y con un "bastón" en forma de signo de interrogación.

Y lo que más les llamaba la atención es que al igual que la platinada tenia poderes invernarles, en el rostro de la mayor de las hermanas se formó una sonrisa discreta, la verdad el joven no estaba nada mal y tal vez le agradaría conocerlo, embelesada siguió bajando pare ver más imágenes, la pareja veía a la platinada con unas sonrisillas maquiavélicas y se empezaba a formar un pequeño plan en la traviesa imaginación de la princesa, oh, claro que sí.

-Ulala, ¿alguien se ha enamorado?-Comenzó a insinuar burlona la pecosa mientras le daba unos leves codazos a su hermana.

-¿Qué?, claro que no…-sonrojada frunció el ceño e intento cerrar la ventana pero sin querer presiono una imagen más.

-Oh, claro que si…-Juguetona le empezó a picar las costillas, haciendo reír a su hermana, Kristoff las miraba divertidos desde su lugar.

Claro está que el mundo del fondom aún no les terminaba de dar la bienvenida o claro que no, después de una pequeña batalla de cosquillas se reincorporaron y dirigieron su vista al paralizado Kristoff, el pobre estaba más que rojo y parecía una estatua, con la boca completamente abierta.

-Kristof, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja, pasándole las monos frente a los ojos castaños de su prometido-Vamos, ya no importa lo que hayamos visto, Kris sigamos jugando…-Pero seguía sin recibir respuesta, hizo un pucherito, llevo su delicada mano a la quijada del rubio-Hola, soy Kristoff Bjorgman…-Intento imitar la voz del montañés al tiempo que movía su boca-Te amo tanto Anna…

-Jiji y yo más a ti…-Le dio un pequeño besito en la nariz, iba a seguir con su juego, pero con una mano el rubio hizo que mirara el monitor, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Los tres no podían articular palabra, se quedaron completamente paralizados ante las imágenes, les quedaba claro que el ver el _Hansoff_ fue perturbador, trágico e incoherente, _Kristanna _hermoso, tierno y alentados a un futuro prometedor que esperaban pronto cumplir, el _kristelsa_ era más que imposible una calumnia, el _Hanna_ vil burla, _Helsa_ una pesada broma y el _Jelsa_ podría ser una posibilidad agradable.

Pero y ahora lo que veían sus ojos, bueno era más que imposible y un poco denigrante para las hermanas, el _"Elsanna" _y a diferencias de las anteriores imágenes en estas, se mostraba a las chicas en situaciones más que comprometedoras y muy explicitas.

Ambas se quieren y mucho, cada abrazo, beso o cualquier muestra de afecto que se habían demostrado lo hacían completamente sinceras, con amor de hermanas, amigas y tal vez en ocasiones Elsa le demostraba cariño maternal, pero eso era todo.

Más en cada una de las imágenes que se mostraba se mostraba que se tenían mayor "afecto ", rápidamente bajaban y cada imagen les era más vergonzosa, ni ellas misma podían creer el sinfín de imágenes que había, quedaba en claro que superaba la cantidad de las anteriores.

Simplemente tenían ya que poner un alto y eso iba a hacer la pelirroja salir de esa página pero el rubio intento quitarle el mouse e igual Elsa se lo quiso quitar, simplemente era muy vergonzoso, los tres movieron el mouse y presionaron los botones sin querer.

Abrieron grande los ojos, esperando que solo cargara la página, ya estaban en un punto donde no los podían sorprende, avergonzar más, pasaron saliva amargamente, algunas gotas de sudor decencia por su frente, presionaban con fuerza sus nudillos, la pelirroja mordía ferozmente su labio inferior.

Empezó a aparecer algunos iconos en el monitor, una line azul, en la esquina superior izquierda apareció _"Fanfic…", _una line gris aprecio y después unas pequeñas imágenes en conjunto con letras.

-Yyy, ¿ahora qué es esto?-Dijo curiosa la pelirroja, Kristoff tomo el mando, leyó curioso un título.

-_Carta Del Rey &amp; Reina de Arendelle, _blablablá, aja… ¿Por NaomyRO22?... puufff que ridículo nombre y estos escritos son muy extraños-Frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Mejor regresa al a lo anterior…-Secundo la platinada.

-Si había mayor variedad y mejores títulos…-Sugirió alegre la princesa.

En algún estado de México, una castaña oji-verde, está en posición fetal debajo de su cama, conteniendo las lágrimas y abrazando una almohada de frozen- Pero aun yo los quiero….

Regresaron al menú principal, entre lean los títulos, leía brevemente algunos. Intrigados ya que tenían sus nombres, en algunos los describían tal cual eran sus personalidades otros parecían alguna otra persona, o el entorno en donde se narraba no lo reconocían, o los ponían en situaciones de vida o muerte como también dejaban que gozaran un poco de la intimidad.

Empezaron a leer uno que decía _"ElsaxAnnaxKristoff; _

_El rubio llevo a su pelirroja a su primer fiesta universitaria, presentándole algunos amigos y la que era su mejor amiga, conocida como la Reina del hielo y[…] torpemente la pelirroja se acercó a Elsa la cual estaba paralizada, paso saliva amargamente, temiendo lo que podría pasar si no la detenía en ese momento[…] Kristoff, besaba o mejor dicho devoraba a su pelirroja ferozmente, esta le correspondía de igual forma, mientras sus manos subía y bajaban por toda la espalda del rubio[…] la platinada después de susurrarle esas palabras tan sensualmente, le lamio el lóbulo, provocando que se arqueara[…] la mirada helada de la platinada, miraba retadoramente a la castaña del chico que tenía enfrente, ninguno de los dos desistiría, se replegaron mas a la pelirroja que estaba en medio de los dos […] lentamente el trio…. _

-Muy bien ya es suficiente…-Dijo la platinada poniéndose de pie, en cambio la pareja ya estaba completamente entrada en la lectura que ni atención le pusieron.-He dicho que ya basta de esto, ¿Cuánto tiempo más ha pasado?...-Seguían sin prestarle atención.

Frunció el ceño, masajeo su sien y después el puente de la nariz, tenía que hacer algo sino se pasarían el resto de sus vidas en ese aparatero que solo los distraía. Hizo un movimiento con sus manos, y en menos de un parpadeo el teclado, mouse y el monitor estaba en unos cubos de hielo.

-No, espera estaba en al mejor parte…-Protesto alterado el rubio.

-¡Elsa!-Miro suplicante a su hermana.

-Nada, será mejor dejar esto, es muy extraño más que lo de la película, no entiendo nada y, y todas esa imágenes y escritos y… necesito un respiro…

La pareja se miraron entre si resignados, el rubio se rasco la cabeza-Si, estoy de acuerdo…

Se quedaron viendo los tres en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se escuchó el rugir del estómago de la princesa.-Jejeje, bien, bien… que ya tengo hambreee- Inevitablemente dejo escapar un bostezo- Y algo de sueño.

Los tres rieron, y se dirigieron a al cocina para buscar que comer después el resto del día la pasaron tranquila, se dieron una ducha cada uno, que bien les faltaba, comieron, charlaron tranquilamente e intentaron contactar con Emma, al no tener éxito y ya siendo bástate noche decidieron ir a dormir a las habitaciones que le fueron asignadas.

Todos dormían tranquilamente, a excepción de una pelirroja que estaba en la habitación en donde se encontraba la computadora congelada- Oh, vamos, vamos…-Decaí desesperada, con una secadora en las manos, intentando derretir el hielo del aparato.-Ouuu, estaba en la mejor parte… y esas imágenes de Kristoff- Sonrió bobamente.-Vamos, más rápido, rápido…

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

**¿que tal les pareció?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Jitomatasos? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo xD?**

**Tarde en publicar por que bueno, me di cuenta que toque un tema un poco delicado y que es bastante extenso **

**por que no solo están esas parejas es una gran variedad, pero si hablara de cada una, pfff, jamas hubiera terminado xD.**

**Este cap es el que, eh editado mas y el que tuve que buscar mucha información, al principio si iba a hablar mas de los FF, pero después lo medite mejor y no quería meterme en problemas con otros escritores y mucho menos ofenderles o lago por el estilo y los dos únicos autores que se mencionan, son míos "deidarahhsu" era el nombre que utilizaba antes xD, y las breves historias que lee Kristoff, igual son mías, _ , enserio fue un tanto tedioso este cap, pero en fin **

**ya esta y el que quiera lincharme, esta en todo su derecho** **ya que la mayoría del fandom en español pues es Elsanna o Helsa.**

**Igual el que quiera ver las imágenes, me puede mandar un mensaje y yo les paso el link o las pueden buscar.**

_F, yara sosa, Guest, Romi, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, enserio que me hacen muy feliz TuT_

F-jeje a mi tampoco me gusta el Elsanna, y yo creo que aun me faltan muchas cosas por mejorar y claro que seguiré con mas.

Romi, creo que eres la que lee la mayoría de mis FF, muchas gracias por el apoyo, jeje y te entiendo yo igual me e comprado un sinfín de cosa de FROZEN xD... y respecto a tu sugerencia ten por seguro que ya esta en poseso, así que, ¿que te parece aparecer entre ese pequeño grupo de fans?, si es que te gustaría podrías darme una breve descripción de ti.

E igual se abre la invitación al que le gustaría aparecer, solo necesito una descripción de su aspecto.

Y bueno un saludo a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer mis locuras.

Gracias y pues solo tengan un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones.

**_NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	4. Día cualquiera

**isclaimer:**_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, como algunos personajes y entorno es de la serie_ _OUT de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz__ solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

**Nota: **Este cap sera un poquito musical, pero e igual si quieren acompañarlo con música les dejo un link en mi Perfil con el titulo de "**_OUT- FROZEN "Capitulo 4"", _**en la parte de **_RECOMENDACIONES;_**", con todas las canciones que sera mencionadas.

Sin mas los dejo con la lectura;

* * *

~Naomy Rovinzon~

"**_OUT-FROZEN"_**

**La música lo resuelve todo**

**(El aburrimiento ataca)**

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto…-Decía malhumorado el rubio, bajando las escaleras de la residencia Mills.-Todo está demasiado ajustado.-Estiro un poco del cuello de la playera que traía, al igual que daba grandes paso intentando que el pantalón de mezclilla se ajustara mejor en su entrepierna, cuando por fin llego a la sala, subió su pie a la mesita de centro para intentar por cuarta vez, abrochar las agujetas de las botas.

-Kristoff, baja los pies-Le reprendió la platinada al entrar a la habitación, de inmediato el rubio bajo el pie que casi se va de cara contra la mesa.

-No es mi culpa, estas cosas se desatan y es muy incómodo…-Vagamente intentaba justificarse, desesperado revolvió su melena, Elsa lo miraba divertida, se sentó con elegancia en uno de los sillones, cruzándose de brazos.

-No es tan difícil, y ya deja de quejarte…

-Ja, ¿qué me deje de quejar?, lo are cuando me devuelvan mi ropa…-Molesto se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Vamos, ve el lado positivo, ya te hacía falta un cambio…-Desvió la mirada del rubio-y que se lavara tu ropa…-Rodo los ojos y el volumen de su voz bajo- y el baño, bien te hacía falta.

-¿Qué?-Miro a la platinada entre cerrando los ojos, mientras terminaba de amararse las agujetas.

-¿Qué?, nada…-Dijo apresurada.

-Como sea, y ¿Por qué usas el mismo vestido?, ¿Qué no también te dieron un cambio de ropa?-Pregunto enarcando la ceja, al tiempo que se rascaba la barbilla.

-Bueno, yo, yo…-Desvió su mirada avergonzada.

-Oh, así que también te es incomoda…

-¿Qué?, claro que no, solo no es de mi estilo y yo no tengo problemas con que mi ropa este sucia y tenga que lavarse, y, y…-Se puso derecha, recargo su codo en el brazo del sillón y puso su barbilla en su mano empuñada, tomando una postura un poco seria- Soy la reina, no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de mis decisiones.

El rubio hacia un sobre esfuerzo para contener la risa, ya que bien sabía que eso de "soy la reina", solo lo utilizaba cuando no tenía una respuesta clara o alguna justificación a sus acciones.

-Bien, ya está la ropa en la secadora y hay una terrible noticia…-La menor salió de una de las puerta y se dirigió a donde está la sala, caminando tranquilamente y con un toque fingido de tristeza en su voz al decir lo último. El montañés al escuchar la voz de su prometida, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y al verla se quedó boquiabierto, ya que la pelirroja traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa un poco holgada color verde agua, botas café, el sencillo pero hermoso collar de copo de nieve restaurado, unos pequeños aretes, pulseras a juego y llevaba su cabello suelto, ante la vista del montañés se veía hermosa.

Rápidamente se paró quedando frente a frente, le sonrió bobamente, nervios se rasco la nuca, quería decirle lo hermosa que se veía, más las palabras no salían de su boca-Je, buenos días…-Fue lo mejor que pudo decir.

La platinada desde su lugar veía divertida la escena de los enamorados. Anna e igual se quedó admirando a su prometido, que traía puesto una playera negra, mal fajada y bastante re-pegada, dejando a la vista el bien trabajado cuerpo del montañés, pantalón de mezclilla, un cinturón que por lo visto le quedó un poco grande ya que quedaba colgando una parte y unas botas, bobamente sonrió e hizo una señal de saludo con su mano.- Hola, jeje… -Nervosa meneo un poco su cabeza para acomodar su flequillo, al igual que ponía tras de su oreja unos cabellos rebeldes.

-te, te, te ves, tu… lo que quiero decir es que te, te, te ves hermosa, te, te queda muy bien…-Temeroso termino dándole un fugaz beso en la majilla.

-Tú también te vez muy guapo, no es que no te vez guapo con tu otra ropa o que no seas guapo, realmente eres muuuy guapo, no es como que me fije mucho, e igual te queda increíble tu otra ropa pero también te ves increíble así, lo que quiero decir es que te, te queda el cambio, jeje…-Decía apresurada intentando explicar lo mejor posible, el rubio en respuesta sonrió de medio lado.

Elsa desde el sillón miraba la escena más que divertida,-"Ey, eso mismo me dijiste a mí…"-Un tanto indignada meditaba las últimas palabras de su hermana, ya que fueron las mismo que le dijo cuándo se vieron por primera vez en su palacio de hielo.

Cuando por fin salió de sus pensamientos y miro nuevamente a la pareja, pudo notar que el nerviosismo ya había desaparecido en estos, ya que estaban bastante concentrados demostrándose su afecto con un beso, que lo más conveniente era interrumpirlos de inmediato, incomoda los miro, aclaro su garganta, pero los chico seguían en lo suyo, la platinada se paró de su lugar y se acercó un poco a estos y nuevamente tosió, más nada, como si no existiera, se acercó un poco más e hizo la misma acción y nada, se masajeo la sien, esta vez tocio un tanto escandaloso y cubrió su baca para disimular.

La pareja de inmediato se separaron al recordar la presencia de la reina, ambos mantenían sus miradas agachadas para cubrir su sonrojo, avergonzada y nerviosa la menor se acercó a su hermana-¿Te, te encuentras bien, Elsa?-

-Cof, hum…Amm, si ya estoy mejor, disculpen la interrupción-Se podía notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Este, nos ibas a contar algo, ¿no es así, Anna?-El rubio ya estaba más que incómodo y lo mejor era desviar el tema. La princesa, asintió velozmente.

-EEEH, ¡Sí!, es, es muy importante…

-¿A si? Y ¿qué es?-Miro de reojo al rubio, sin dejar de utilizar ese tono sarcástico y su pose un tanto rígida.

La pelirroja, paso saliva amargamente aun nerviosa-Este, pues, la tragedia es que no hay nada que desayunar…-Realmente ya no lo sentía como una tragedia ya que después de lo sucedido había perdido el apetito.

-Oh, eso sí es un problema, pero…-Decía la platinada ya con su habitual tono de voz.

-No, no lo creo, si no mal recuerdo, Emma dijo que podíamos ir al restaurante de la abuela o algo así, su puestamente no queda tan lejos…-Decía apresurado el montañés-así que iremos a conseguir comida, no tardamos…-Sin darle tiempo a las chicas de responder o decir cualquier cosa, tomo a su prometida de la mano y salió corriendo de la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡No tardamos, te traeré chocolates! –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la pecosa antes de cerrar la puerta principal. La patinada se quedó con las palabras en la boca, se dio un pequeño masaje en la frente y se dispuso a irse a sentar al sillón, tomo el control de la tv e inicio a cambiarle, buscando algo que le entretuviera.

Ya le había dado como unas cinco vueltas a todos los canales y no encontraba algo que le llamara la atención, aburrida dejo un canal al azar, mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo.

Empezó a sonar un tono y después algunas imágenes aparecieron, constantemente los escenarios cambiaban y la melodía era bastante alentadora, pero para la rubia eso estaba siendo bastante tardado y tedioso, al igual que no entendía mucho, así que volvió a tomar el mando de la pantalla, un poco antes que presionara el botón, apareció en letras grandes y con un símbolo que la platinada no entendió "Game Of Thrones", la pantalla se puso en negro y salieron otras palabras más, ya enfadada la soberana decidió cambiarle.

Y así estuvo un rato más, hasta que en un canal se escuchó un tono bastante pegajoso y las "imágenes" que aparecían, le llamaron la atención, ya que se trataba de una serie de personas, curiosa siguió viendo y escuchando.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all _

El video que se emitía a decir verdad sonaba interesante, pero un sonido extraño que provino de una habitación le llamo la atención, tomo el mando y le subió un poco más para seguir escuchando la melodía y poder ir a revisar de donde provenía ese ruido.

_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall _

_Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known _

_That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

Con cuidado seguía el ruido, hasta que llego a una habitación donde estaba unas máquinas extrañas, claro para ella, pero a lo que les habían explicado bastantes útiles, si no mal recordaba se llaman lavadora y secadora, y aun haciendo mejor uso de su memoria, Anna había dicho que metió sus ropas a la secadora, con cuidado se acercó a los aparatos y en efecto uno emitía un sonido, recordó la explicación de Emma y se puso a sacar las ropas de su hermana y cuñado.

Después de unos minutos regreso a la sala con las ropas dobladas, las dejo en uno de los sillones y después se dirigí a una de las ventanas con la esperanza de que su hermana y el montañés ya estuvieran de regreso pero nada, así que decidió regresar a sentarse al sillón y seguir viendo la tv.

La siguiente canción que empezó a sonar era igual de contagiosa, tanto que la platinada sin querer empezó a dar unos golpecitos a ritmo con su pie.

_So this is what you meant _

_when you said that you were spent _

Y cuando menos se lo espero empezó a tararearla al tiempo que movía también su cabeza de un lado a otro al mismo ritmo de la melodía.

_and now it's time to build from _

_the bottom of the pit right to the top _

_don't hold back _

¿En qué momento se había parado sobre el sillón y tomo el control como micrófono?, bueno quien sabe, pero ni ella misma era muy consciente de sus acciones solo se estaba dejando llevar por la música.

_packing my bags and giving the _

_academy a rain check _

_I don't ever want to let you down _

_I don't ever want to leave this town _

_Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night…_

Por la emoción que sentía, empezó a dar algunos que otro brincos, pero lamentablemente ni los tacones, ni su vestido y mucho menos la gran capa que poseí, era el vestuario propio para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosa, inevitablemente piso su capa, provocándole un tambaleo ya que lo acolchonado del sillón no era nada estable, no pudo recuperar su equilibro sumando que el vestido no la dejaba hacer muchos movimientos, no pudo hacer nada para evitar caerse del sillón, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gritillo.

-AUUUCH-Se sobo la cabeza, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, apoyándose del mismo sillón que hozo tirarla, con cuidado se sentó pero antes quito las ropas y las puso en sus piernas, todo le daba vueltas, apenas caía en cuenta de la locura que hizo e inevitablemente se puso a reír.

Al cabo de unos segundos se calmó, ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de hacer mas no iba a negar que fue bastante divertido, claro hasta que se bajó a saludar el suelo por culpa de sus zapatillas y su capa.

Bajo su mirada viendo la ropa bien doblada de su hermana, llevo su mano a su barbilla de modo pensativo haciendo un pucherito, ahora que lo meditaba mejor su hermana siempre andaba de aria, abajo, corriendo, sin tener ningún problema y siempre se le veía bastante cómoda.

Pensativa sujeto con firmeza las prendas de su hermana.

_**~0~**_

-Amm, Anna, ¿segura que es por aquí?- Decía dudoso el montañés, mirando a su alrededor.

-Oh, vamos, Kristoff, ¿no confías en mí?-Dijo con su vocecita más tierna y haciendo carita de perrito a medio morir, a lo cual el rubio no le podía negar nada.

Llevo su mano a su rostro, dejo escapar unos murmullos- Confió en ti, en lo que no confió es en tu orientación…-Dijo sincero.

-Oh, Me ofende señor de las montañas,-Con una falsa indignación lo dijo, dramatizando más al llevar una de sus manos a su pecho- yo jamás me he perdido…hum- Cerro brevemente los ojos e iba a seguir caminado, pero su prometido la sujeto del brazo jalándola un poco brusco hacia él.

Llevo su mano al puente de su nariz y respiro profundo contando hasta diez- Disculpe usted princesa de la orientación, pero nos encontramos al límite de la ciudad…-Tranquilamente le señalo un letrero que decía "Welcome to STORYBROOKE" y después la línea roja señalada a un par de pasos de ellos.

-Ouuuu…-Avergonzada miraba de un lado a otro, evitando a toda costa toparse con la mirada castaña de su rubio.

-Si no mal recuerdo, si cruzamos ese límite, no se podríamos olvidar quienes somos o desaparecer o yo que se, algo terrible…-Sarcástico decía con una falsa sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.-y bueno se supone que solo íbamos por comida pero igual y podemos ir a ver que…

La pelirroja hizo un pucherito, se separó un poco de su prometido y lo miro retadora, llevando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura en posición de Superman.- Bien, tal vez me perdí un poco…

-¿Un poco?, se supone que solo estaba a diez minutos y estoy seguro que hemos caminado más que solo diez minutos…

-Ok, ok, si crees que es fácil, tu guía…-Dijo tan tranquila como pudo.

-Oh, claro que será sencillo… soy un experto…-Tomo una pose relajada, con una sonrisa ladina.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona-Te recuerdo que no estamos en Arendelle, no es lo mismo "señor experto".- Y le saco la lengua, a lo que el rubio respondí lazándose a sus brazos, aprisionándola y le planto un beso que no tardó mucho en corresponderle.

_**~0~**_

La platinada, se miraba en el espejo intentando acomodarse el flequillo, pero simplemente no le gustaba, así que regreso a hacerlo hacia atrás como lo suele usar, sujeto su trenza francesa perfectamente bien hecha y con delicadeza la dejo caer sobre su hombro, retrocedió unos pasos, para verse mejor en el gran espejo de pies a cabeza, se veía bastante graciosa, cubrió su boca con su mano para ocultar su risilla, hizo unos gestos chistosos al sentir la tela del guante rozar su nariz.

No podía creer ni ella misma lo que acababa de hacer, ponerse la ropa de su hermanita, botas, guantes, gorro, hasta la capa se la puso y todo porque estaba aburrida, baya que el aburrimiento sí que le afecta y realmente nunca antes había experimentado tal cosa, ya que bueno siendo la reina tenía muchos deberes y muy poco tiempo para ella, realmente extrañaba Arendelle y le preocupaba eso que estuviese invadido por los Westerguard, pero eso si en cuando regresaran los pondrían en su lugar, al igual que tendría bastante trabajo, mucho trabajo, así que mejor disfrutar estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, decidió dejar eso de lado, por el momento igual de nada servía atormentarse.

Con el ánimo restaurado se miró una vez más en el espejo, sí que se veía extraña pero se sentía cómoda, dio un pequeño giro, sonrió divertida, recordando como hace unos segundos intento hacerse las dos trencitas como las que usaba su hermana, más se sintió bastante extraña, así que su peinado lo dejo como siempre lo usa.

Se acomodó un mecho de cabello y con su misma elegancia se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo frente a la puesta cerrada, miro hacia los lados, aclaro su garganta e inicio con una vocecilla cantarina- ¿Elsa?, no espera, soy yo…-Volvió a aclarar su garganta- ¿Anna?... - toco la puerta con el singular tono que lo hacia su hermana, aun cuando ella estaba adentro e inicio a entonar la melodía que muchos años escucho con tristeza, pero que ahora recordaba con cariño, jamás olvidaría sus años de encierro más los podía sobrellevar y recordarlos con una sonrisa ya que eso era solo un triste pasado.

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? _

_Ven vamos a jugar _

_Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas… _

_Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más _

_No entiendo lo que pasó _

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? _

_No tiene que ser un muñeco_

Espero unos segundos y nadie respondió, ahora sabía lo que sintió su hermana, pero si mal no recordaba ella por lo menos le daba una negativa, agudizo un poco su voz.- -Déjame en paz An-Elsa…- Vaya que estaba aburrida y ahora hacer eso solo le provocaba gracias, realmente esa melodía aun su hermana la cantaba y por ello el motivo de que en lugar de sentirse melancólica le hacía feliz, aunque claro está que ya la extrañaba, estaba tardando demasiado, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba segura que si salía a buscarlos se perdería, así que mejor les daría un poco más de tiempo, pero si tardaban más terminaría llamando a Emma, estaba segura que ella le ayudaría, eso de estar sola en definitiva no era lo suyo, se podía decir que perdía un poco la "cabeza".

Con los ánimos nuevamente restablecidos se dispuso a ir a buscar el celular que realmente no sabía dónde había quedado.

Pero antes de salir, canturrio una estrofa más- Ya me voy…-Fingió una cara triste y después sonrió divertida, toco nuevamente la puerta con ese singular tono, la abrió entusiasmada y salió dando algunos brinquillos muy alegre- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?...-Canturrio entusiasmada. Buscar el vendito celular no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero tal vez divertido si lo hacía con música. Oh, claro que sí, la música lo mejora todo.

_**~0~**_

-Ya no puedo más Kristoff, moriré de hambre… dile a Elsa que la quiero mucho, pero que no se puede comer mis chocolates cuando regresen a Arendelle,-Tomo una exagerada bocanada de aire, mientras alentaba el paso- a Sven lo extrañare mucho, tenía planes para él le estaba consiguiendo una linda renita para que lo acompañara a nuestra boda y a Olaf le prometí que sería el padrino de nuestro primer hijo, dile que me perdone…-Respiro profundo e hizo un gesto dramático como si fuera a desmayarse.-y Kristoff, te amo…-Cerro los ojos y se dejó caer en la espalda de su prometido, este rodo los ojos y la sujeto de las piernas, dio un pequeño brinquillo para acomodarla mejor y siguió caminando haciéndole caballito a su adorada princesa.- Pero prométeme que no te casaras con nadie mas, me guardaras luto el resto de tu vida…-Le susurró al oído, como si fuera su conciencia, el rubio sonrió de medio lado, por las ocurrencia de su futura esposa.

-¿Así que futuro hijo?-Dijo divertido viéndola por el rabio del ojo.

La pecosa apenas cayo en cuanta de la sarta de tonterías que dijo, se puso tan roja como un tomate y oculto su rostro en la ancha espalda de su prometido-E,a, es… bueno vamos a casarnos, y lo más normas es que tengamos hijos, bueno si quieres, no es como que te presiones o que yo ya quiera un hijo, aunque cuidar de Neal fue increíble y es tan lindo, pero no sientas presión en hacer uno pronto, tampoco es como que no quiera, aun somos jóvenes y ni nos hemos casado y mejor guardare silencio, si ahora, en este mismo momento…-Se sujetó con mayor fuerza del cuello del rubio e intentaba hundirse en la espalda de este.

\- Jajaja, claro que me encantaría hacer un bebe…- En cuanto termino la oración, abrió grande los ojos y los colores se le subieron haciéndole competencia a la pelirroja, realmente no sabía que decir por la pena que lo invadió, claro que sabía cómo se hacían los bebe y después de todo lo que dijo su prometida, bueno su mente intentaba procesar todo lo que dijo, sabía que la chica divagaba mucho con su platicas pero terminaba diciendo todo lo que sentía y le quedó muy claro que bueno, tanto los deseo que él ha tenido hacia ella, puede que ella de igual forma los sienta hacia él y después de haber visto esa imágenes la otra vez, su imaginación por las noches a estado un tanto más activa, pero mejor decidió quedarse callado y pensar mejor lo siguiente que diría.

Después de unos segundos de completo silencio, logro ver el letrero del restaurante y apresuro el paso- Vez, te lo dije soy un experto…-Decía victorioso, rogando porque su prometido se haya olvidado de la conversación anterior.

-Oh solo ha sido suerte…

Al cabo de unos minutos entraron al restaurante, mas su sorpresa fue que no había nadie, se acercaron a la barra curiosos-Amm, ¿Hola?...

-Oh, mira aquí ya hay algunos preparados…-Victoriosa mostraba las charolas de unicel, con diferentes platillos, desde el otro lado de la barra.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo es que llegaste de aquel lado tan rápido?…-La chica solo levanto los hombros mientras comía un poco de omelett de queso y jamón- Anna, pero no podemos tomar… ouu eso se ve delicioso…-Se acercó hasta su prometida e igual comió un poco.

-Emma, dijo que podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos cuando viniéramos aquí...-Tomo un vaso con malteada de chocolate- woo esto sabe increíble…

-Sí, pero…

-No hay nadie y esto ya está preparado…-Hizo un pucherito, esperando respuesta del rubio, lo medito un poco, rasco su cabeza y después miro el reloj de pared ya marcaba las 11:55, escucho el rugir de sus estómagos, a quien engañaba él ya quería probar esos suculentos platillos, sin contar que ya era muy tarde y Elsa deberá de estar más que preocupada, no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, pero no se supone que necesitamos pagar esto…-Señalo todo lo que planeaban llevarse, seis distintos platillos y algunas bebida desde malteadas hasta jugos.

-Oh eso está solucionado…- Le mostro una notita muy linda, su letra era perfecta y en mano escrito, se lee una pequeña lista de los platillos y bebidas que tomaron y hasta el final "_Emma Swan ha dicho que lo carguen a su cuenta… Gracias"._

-¿Qué es eso de cargarlo a su cuenta?-Pregunto confundido el rubio.

-no tengo ni la menor idea,-Declaro con una radiante sonrisa, levantando los hombros- pero eso nos has dicho que digamos, si es que se nos acababa el dinero y hemos salido tan rápido que no lo he podido tomar.

El rubio asintió-Lo siento, fue mi culpa…

-No importa, ahora ayúdame con esto…-Dijo tan alegre como siempre brincando la barra, el rubio tomo todas las charolas y Anna solo se encargó de llevar las bebidas, pero antes de salir dejo su linda notita, sobre la caja registradora.

_**~0~**_

En la residencia Mills estaba el volumen del televisor a todo volumen resonando Firework en toda la habitación y una Elsa muy entusiasmada cantando a todo pulmón, con una gran elegancia se resbalo por el barandal de escalera, al llegar al final se bajó con gracia, dio un par de giros, sin dejar de cantar.

_-Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on show them what you're worth_

_Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-_

El entusiasmo la invadió tanto que sin querer cuando piso con firmeza termino congelando todo el piso, aun cuando se dio cuenta pareció no importarle e inicio a patinar, hizo unos movimientos con sus manos unas figurillas de nieve aparición con la forma de su hermana, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf y ella misma, siguió entonando la melodía y bailando.

Cuando termino de cantar la última estrofa dio un giro y quedo de frente a la puerta principal, abrió como platos los ojos y la quijada parecía que se le había zafado. La pareja había llegado hace rato, tocaron barias veces el timbre pero parecía no escucharlos por el ruido que había dentro de la casa, así que simplemente giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió, ambos se miraron divertido ya que llevaba rato tocando y resultaba que la puerta ni seguro tenia, mas nunca esperaron que la platinada estaría montando un show, en silencio se quedaron observando completamente sorprendidos la actuación de la platinada, que estaba tan centrada en su canto que ni los había notado, así se quedaron hasta que termino la canción y quedo frente a frente.

Ninguno decía nada solo tenían una batalla interminable de miradas, amargamente paso saliva la mayor e intento hablar pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, el rubio solo atino a cerrar la puerta y aclaro su garganta.

-El, el,els…-La chica dejo las bebidas en la mesita que estaba en el recibidor, con paso rápido se acercó hasta su hermana y la tomo de las manos- ¡ELSA!-La miro con ojotos de cachorrito y una amplia sonrisa, la platinada estaba completamente tensa- YO TAMBIEN QUIERO JUGARA- y se puso a brincar obligando a la platinada hacer lo mismo, la chica no entendía mucho la reacción de su hermanita, sinceramente esperaba que se empezar a reír de ella, o que le cuestionaran por qué parte de la residencia estaba congelado o hasta porque es que traía la ropa de Anna, pero nada, solo quería unirse a su juego, que realmente ni ella misma sabía que estaba jugando, solo estaba luchando contra el aburrimiento, sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

-Oh, muy bien yo pido ser Kristoff- Soltó rápidamente a su hermana, se acercó a uno de los sillones, tomo algo y salió corriendo a otra habitación.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que Kristoff?, yo soy Kristoff- Decía confundido el rubio, dejando los alimentos en la misma mesita que la pelirroja dejo las bebidas

Elsa negó con la cabeza y levanto los hombros dándole a entender que ni ella sabía, la pelirroja regreso a la habitación pero con el vestuario del montañés, a simple vista se podía notar que le quedaba el doble de grande, Elsa se cubrió la boca intentando ocultar su risa, pero y como no reírse, la pelirroja nadaba en ese traje, las botas se le veía inmensas y el gorro le cubría casi hasta los ojos.

-Tks, digo que todos los hombres nos comemos los mocos,-Intentaba imitar la voz del rubio y su forma de caminar- solo porque yo lo hago… o si y ¡amo a Anna!- Salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermana, que seguía sin entender.

-Oye, no me como los mocos, solo pico mi nariz y los embarro en alguna parte…-Se rasco la nuca avergonzado, al tiempo que las chicas lo miraban con desaprobación.

-Eso es asqueroso…-Declaro la soberana.- Aun te faltan más clases de modales.-El rubio rodo los ojos y dejo escapar un bufido, Anna lo vea más que divertida, dejo de abrazar a su hermana y se acercó a su oído haciendo una especia de barrera con sus manos le dijo algo, la platinada abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Qué?... no…-La menor le siguió diciendo cosa al ido, a lo que Kristoff miraba curioso, la conocía bien y sabía que esa mirada era porque estaba planeando algo y a decir verdad no era nada bueno. –Bien –Bajo la mirada resignada e hizo un movimiento con sus manos, una ventisca rodio a rubio y por más que renegaba esta no paraba al cabo de unos segundos la pequeña ventisca se disipo y quedo con el vestido de la platinada, que a decir verdad le quedaba horrendo, bastante pequeño para alguien con espalda ancha y brazos musculosos, eso sí dejaba a la vista su bien trabajada pierna pero con un poco de vello.

Con un gesto de desagrado miro a las chicas que hacían todo lo posible por no reírse y que al cabo de unos segundos estallaron en una fuerte carcajada.

Otra melodía bastante contagiosa sonó y las hermanas rápido entraron en ambiente, imitando algunos pasos del video e intentando cantar la canción aun cuando no la sabían.

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

La pelirroja tomo de las manos a su prometido y le obligo a participar, este al principio se negó pero inevitablemente se dejó llevar por la música, claro está que este le costaba más "moverse" ya que tropezaba con la gran capa y bueno nunca antes había utilizado tacones, ¿que por que no se los quitaba?, simple la hermanas no se lo permitían.

**~0~**

Había un pequeño escenario hecho de hielo y frente a este había varios muñecos de nieve, claro que estos no tenían vida.

Lentamente subieron los chicos al escenario, cada uno traía en mano un micrófono improvisado, Anna el control, Elsa un micrófono hecho de hielo y Kristoff un peine, estaban en completo silencio y muy serios con la cabeza agachada se centraron en el escenario, la menor al centro, Kristoff y Elsa a cada lado de ella, inhalaron hondo, la pelirroja presionó algunos botón del control y regreso a su posición inicial.

La música comenzó, la pelirroja movió su cabeza a ritmo, llevo su micrófono improvisado cercas de su boca- _You, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want _–Mientras los rubios hacían uan bailecillo improvisado.

La platinada sujeto con firmeza su micrófono, se acercó a su hermana y la miro por unos segundos-_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

La pecosa hacia unos movimientos exagerados con sus manos, miro a su hermana y después al montañés que se vie igual de emocionado que ellas, aunque su movimiento eran torpes y hacia todo lo posible por mantener el equilibro_\- I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

Elsa hizo un bailecito divertido, mientras iba de un lado a otro del escenario_\- So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

Los tres se dirigieron al público, dando pequeños brinquillos y levantando las manos_\- I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna-Cantaron a coro._

Y por fin le toco el solo al rubio que por lo visto ya había perdido toda vergüenza, claro que sus movimientos era un tanto agresivos y no tenía mucho cuidado si el vestido sele levantaba un poco más de lo debido_ -I wanna really really really wanna zig-a-zig-ah –_En momento la risa les podía más pero bueno el resto de ese dia mostraron su dotes de cantantes.

**_.:FIN:._**

* * *

**¿que tal les pareció?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Jitomatasos? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo xD?**

La verdad esto se me ocurrió cuando vi un vídeo de un cosplay de Elsa, lo curioso es que la chava esta como en una fiesta o lago así y empieza a sonar una canción de Hanna Montana y se emociona machin y no se pero la idea surgir y no me la podía sacar, en fin e aquí el resultado.

Si quieren ver el vídeo búsquenlo así o les dejo el link en mi perfil, como gusten.

Bueno muchas gracias por su comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste las locuras que escribo.

Y respecto al cap anterior,

F3rN4nD4: no es que sea racista, solo que tienes que admitir que la mayoria del fando es un tanto subido de tono, pero debo de admitir que si hay unos bastante tierno, jeje si e leído algunos y de echo tengo un reto de una amiga de hacer un Elsanna y un Helsa -_- pero siguen en proceso y gracias por el apoyo.

Frozen queen: Gracias x3

icequeen: ya se esa parte mostró a nuestra pequeña Anna, en su lado pervertido xD gracias por el apoyo y bueno aquí la conti.

Romi: me encanta tu entusiasmo y que creo que lees casi todo mis fanfic, muchas gracias y respecto a lo de el cap donde conocerás a los personajes ya casi esta y espero sorprenderte.

Guest: aun se volverán mas locos con todo lo que tiene por descubrir.

En fin muchas gracia a todos los que se toman su tiempo de leer estas locuras.

**_NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	5. Otro día mas

**Disclaimer: **_FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, como algunos personajes y entorno es de la serie_ _OUT de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz que es d ela cadena abc que igual le pertenece a Disney e igual Star Wars, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_**-**_Este cap es algo así como "relleno" así que si no es de su agrado _Star Wars bien pueden omitirlo._

-El escenario que me imagines es del capitulo uno de la batalla de obi wan kenobi y qui gon jinn vs darth maul.

* * *

~Naomy Rovinzon~

"_**OUT-FROZEN"**_

**Frozen Wars **

**(**Capitulo ∞ - El despertar del fanatismo**)**

El choque de los sables de luz resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de unos quejidos.-Ríndete _Darth Elsa-_Bramo con fuerza la joven _jedi _de dos trenzas gemelas, retrocediendo un par de paso y desasiéndose de su túnica marrón que simplemente entorpecía sus movimientos, sostuvo firme su sable que resplandecía con una intensa luz verde.

Su rostro era cubierto por la capucha de la túnica negra que usa, pero aun así gracias a la resplandor azul de su sable, se logró distinguir sus cabellos platinados en una trenza que reposaba en su hombro izquierdo y como sutilmente sonreía de medio lado, sostuvo con firmeza la empuñadura de su sable y tomo una pose de defensa en espera que su oponente diera el primer golpe.-Creo que la que lleva la ventaja soy yo…-Dijo fríamente.

Anna respiro hondo y cerró brevemente sus ojos, sintiendo _la fuerza_ de su oponente, sus casi imperceptibles y muy ocultos sentimientos detectando principalmente _miedo_ y duda, entre algunos sentimientos más.- Sé que hay bondad en ti…-Declaro con tranquilidad, adoptando una postura de ataque.- Desiste del lado oscuro de la _fuerza…-_Exhalo lentamente abriendo sus ojos dejando ver la determinación en estos.

-Jaja, cuando pruebes los poderes que te otorga, también te terminaras unien…

-¡Jamás…!-Respondió firmemente, sin ninguna pisca de duda en su mirada turquesa, presiono con más fuerza la empuñadura de su sable.

-Bien, cada una de nosotras ya ha elegido su camino…-Proclamo la platinada sith, levantando en alto una de sus manos.

-Aún no hay nada escrito…-Dijo sabiamente la jedi, mirando detalladamente a su oponente y su entorno, buscando con la mirada algo que le ayudara.

-Bien si no estás de mi lado…¡te obligara a unirte!... -Amenazo sin dudarlo, haciendo un ligero movimiento con su mano, lanzando con su fuerza algunos objetos a la joven cobriza, que con agiles y certeros movimientos con su sable los partió en dos y apenas recuperándose del reciente ataque de su oponente, tuvo que dar un rápido brinco para evitar una estocada con el sable de la platinada que se movía con gran velocidad, paso saliva y mordió ligeramente su labio, sintiendo algunas gotas de sudor recorrer su frente, chocaron con fuerza sus sables, ninguna estaba dispuesta a retroceder, el tintinar de los láser y sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

Ferozmente la menor atacaba a lo cual Elsa sin el mayor esfuerzo bloqueaba todos los ataques, tanto los del sable como los golpes que soltaba al azar, la platinada de vez en cuando le acertaba algún golpe en el rostro, provocando que la menor trastabillara.

Ambas bloquearon el ataque de su oponente, tomado con fuerza sus sables y ejerciendo más presión en estos, provocando el constante tintineo de los láser al chocarlo, mirándose directo a los ojos y presionado con fuerza sus quijadas.

-Sí que has mejorado…Anna Of Arendelle- Alago sincera la de la túnica negra, sin dejar de ver a los ojos a su oponente o siquiera retroceder un poco, la menor abrió grande los ojos ante tal confesión.

Consternada la joven cobriza retrocedió sin bajar la guardia-¿A, a que-te, te refiere?, ¿por-por qué, sabes mi, mi nombre?-Pregunto confundida, sin apartar la vista de la oji-azul.

-Ja,-Rio sarcástica, haciendo algunos movimientos con su sable- típico de la orden jedi mantener secretos…

-¡Anna!-Grito una varonil voz, antes de escucharse varios disparos, los cuales se dirigieron hacia la usuaria del sable azul, que rápidamente esquivo las ráfagas de luz del _bláster_, utilizando su sable o haciendo algunos elegantes movimientos.

Frunció su entrecejo molesta al notar que su túnica había sido atravesada por esos inesperados disparos, fastidiada y de un veloz movimiento se deshizo de la negra túnica, algunos platinados mechones caían por su frente debido a los bruscos movimientos que tuvo que hacer, con su mano reacomodo su peinado, sin dejar de ver al recién llegado que era un joven alto, oji-miel, melena rubia alborotada, vestido con unos pantalones negros bastante repegados, botas gastadas grisáceas, playera holgada azul cielo la cual mostraba parte de su pecho, un chaleco negro desabrochado, un cinturón con diversos usos y la funda de pierna para su bláster que sostenía con gran confianza, apuntando hacia la platinada.

-Así que has venido con refuerzos…-Dijo inexpresiva, guardando su sable en su cinturón y prosiguió a quitarse los guantes.

El rubio fornido que había disparado la bláster se acercó rápidamente a Anna-¿Te encuentras bien?...

La menor solo asintió haciendo un deje de dolor, apoyándose en el joven rubio ya que realmente estaba agotada pero no podía darse el lujo de rendirse, así que haciendo todo uso de la fuerza que le quedaban se paró firme y miro con una juguetona sonrisa al oji-miel- ¡Jeje!... Capitán Bjorgman, creí que prefería mantenerse alejado de los problemas y evitar brindarle ayuda a alguien más por el resto de su vida…

-Hmm…-Esa monosílaba fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de formar un puchero y desviar su mirada.

Elsa al ver tal escena, molesta chasqueo la lengua y frunció el entrecejo, levanto en alto su mano, provocando que el joven capitán levitara unos cuantos centímetros, la cobriza aterrada intento detenerle pero fue lanzada, rodando algunos metro y después cayendo a un nivel abajo.-Te demostrare que tan grande es el poder del lado oscuro…-declaro con frialdad la platinada.

Con su mano en alto hacia ademan de estar presionando algo, a lo cual el rubio desesperado llevaba sus manos a su cuello como si intentara quitar algo de este ya que se le estaba dificultando el respirar.

Adolorida la joven jedi se puso de pie y recogió su sable, se tambaleo un poco y llevo su mano a su rostro, dejo escapar un quejido y levanto su mirada impactada al ver tal escena, abrió grande los ojos y de un brinco subió al siguiente nivel- ¡Kristoff!-hizo un movimiento con su mano y le lanzo algunos objetos a la platinada que al no tener otra opción soltó al rubio, dando algunas marometas hacia tras.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con preocupación, corriendo al lado del rubio para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, este solo asintió y antes que pudiera decir algo, nuevamente levito acercándose a la platinada que los veía con una sonrisa ladina.

-Te dije que de una u otra forma te unirías a mi…-dijo muy confiada, sin dejar de ver a los consternado ojos de su oponente, miro de reojo al rubio que estaba frente a ella, intentando vanamente en escapar, hizo un movimiento con su mano para que el joven se girara y quedara frente a la cobriza, lo bajo hasta que tocara el suelo y con su otra mano hizo un movimiento elegante, una capa de hielo se formó bajo sus pies y comenzó a subir poco a poco inmovilizando al rubio que seguía forcejeando para liberarse.

-Noo, para…-Grito desesperada corriendo en dirección de la inmutable sith, que con un simple movimiento de su mano y lanzo a la pecosa.

Adolorida, se ponía de pie quitándose algunos escombros de encima, levanto su mirada, mordió su labio y respiro hondo al ver que el huraño capitán estaba congelado en un bloque, su pupila iba de un lado a otro buscando a la platinada. De un momento a otro su pupila se contrajo y la expresión de su rostro se tensiono, paso amargamente saliva y una solitaria gota de sudor resbalo por su sien.

La platinada sujeto firme su sable cercas de la distraída jedi, acerco sus labios al oído de la joven-Muy lenta…-le susurro victoriosa.

Anna la miro de reojo y después dirijo su vista a su sable que no estaba a más de cinco metros de su lugar, mordió su labio inferior y en un hábil movimiento se agacho, estiro su pierna dando una media patada, haciendo caer a la platinada y sin titubear salió corriendo, estiro su brazo y atrajo así si su sable, dio una marometa mas, Elsa se puso rápidamente de pie e hizo un movimiento con su mano para lanzar a la cobriza, que termino rodando algunos metros hasta parar muy cercas del borde de la plataforma.

Con paso firme e inexpresiva la mayor se acercó a la noqueada jedi. La miro por unos segundos cabizbaja y guardo su sable.

Anna aturdida se puso de pie sujeto su sable, trastabillo al querer retroceder y notar que se encontraba a una gran altura, miro a la platinada- ¿Por qué haces esto?...

Endureció su mirada nuevamente, desenvaino su sable y ataco a la cobriza que con dificultad bloqueo su ataque ya que no podía moverse con mucha libertada.-Tienes que unirte Anna…

-No, no…-Dijo con firmeza, dejando de atacar al notar que la platinada había dejado de pelear enserio, sorprendida Elsa detuvo su sable a pocos milímetros del brazo de su oponente ya que esta solo se quedó parada sin hacer ya nada.-¿por qué no has terminado con migo?...

La platinada apago su sable y la miro directo a los ojos-jamás podría lastimarte Anna…en su rostro se dibujó una diminuta sonrisa sincera-Porque yo soy tu hermana…

Abrió a mas no poder sus ojos, dejo caer su sable y se lanzó a los brazos de la platinada, provocando que se tambaleara y sin poder hacer algo ambas chicas cayeron al vacío.-Annaaaaa…-Se escuchó el fuerte grito de la platinada antes que cayeran a la mullida nieve.

-Jaja, eso fue increíble…-Reía divertida la menor saliendo de entre la gran pila de nieve, Elsa la miraba entre molesta y resignada poniéndose de pie, sacudió la nieve de su vestido y reacomodo su peinado.

-Elsa juguemos de nuevo pero has más alta la fortaleza y esta vez yo pido ser la shith y…-Decía entusiasmada, moviendo sus manos y dando de vez en cuando brinquitos tal cual como niña pequeña.

-Anna, Anna, ya basta es mejor que ya deshaga esto…-Señalo la gran fortaleza de hielo –podría venir Emma o Regino y se enfadaría de ver su patio convertido en un escenario de Star Wars…

-Ooo puede que se nos unan,-Tomo el sable de juguete que estaba entre la nieve- después de todo encontramos los sables en el sótano…

-¡Eeh!, ¿pero primero podrías descongelarme…?-Grito Kristoff desde lo alto de la fortaleza, las hermanas divertidas rieron al ver al rubio.

-Oh, Kristoff, eres muy malo como refuerzo…

...

..

.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció?... see posiblemente algo random, pero recuerde que es solo parodia, de echo este fic tiene muy poca coherencia y nada de drama, a diferencia de mis demás fic.

En fin, la verdad quiero hace un crossver de Star Wars y Frozen con una trama seria, pero como por el momento tengo fic en progreso (los cuales no e actualizado en un buen tiempo y algunos borre), desistiré de esa idea (claro por el momento) y de mientras para calmar un poco esa idea, je salió esto.

Y bueno que mas puedo decir mas que gracias por su apoyo, reviews y paciencia, a todos aquellos que aun siguen pendientes de mis fic's.

P.D: Seré honesta, las actualizaciones aun tardaran ya que mi PC, sufrió un accidente y se hizo pomada.

**_NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

**"Que la fuerza los acompañe"**(-¿Enserio no se habían dado cuenta que soy fan de Star Wars, pese a mi firma?)


End file.
